The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, among others.
Challenges can exist in computing environments such as cloud computing environments when attempting to forecast an available capacity of a system to process workload. For example, cloud consumers and cloud providers may engage in agreements such as service level agreements (SLAs) that specify the terms by which one or more services will be provided. It is typical for SLAs to designate a certain level of service (e.g., workload capacity, time table for processing workloads, etc.) that will be provided to the consumer. However, given the dynamic nature of such computing environments, forecasting future capacities to ensure SLA compliance remains a challenge.